creepypastas_with_no_limitfandomcom-20200215-history
Family Guy
In Uganda, Fox brought back Family Guy after it was a dead meme. Seth wanted to bring the show back right, and he felt like the show needed a meme tone, one that the fans would understand. So for season 666, he wanted to make a fresh start, as if to start the series over again; but for this to work, he had to make an episode that could start the series back over again. For years, he never aired it because of time. He later forgot about it and the original tape went to heaven. I was quite a dead meme fan myself, so when an unknown tape was for sale online, I ordered it and I got it in the mail six days later. It was 6 minutes and 66 seconds long It began with a darker version of the intro. It was a bit more meme-pitched, and when it went to the logo, there were flashes of unicorn colors It began with a dead meme version of the house, everything seemed silent. But when it cut to the interior, Brian was yelling at the family about something odd. From what I could interpret: Peter then made a cutaway gags, but you could only see a little bit of it. It took place in a store, but for the last couple of seconds, the screen was just LOL, and the audio was very messed up. It sounded like someone speaking, but I couldn't discern what they were saying. The camera then focused on Stewie, who was saying something, but the audio quality was too messed up to understand. It cut to a crudely drawn meme on the table with a white hand reaching for it. The scene cut to a unicorns screen, where the knife was falling in slow motion with Brian catching it. A very odd blood explosion was seen, with screaming in the background. Peter was coming out of a broken wall, but something pulled him back in through. It cut back to the house with a red sky, halfway through, the sky turned black and there as an explosion from some parts of the house. It cuts to another second of Peter with a slight explosion behind him, then to Stewie with red eyes and a slight wound on his forehead, as the camera was going out of focus for a second. It then cut to some low pitched singing with a dark background, and for a few seconds you could see some woman dancing; it had an odd tune. It cut to an inverted background with Peter still alive...something behind him attacked him. There were waves making it hard to see who attacked him in the first place, and it then shown a swirling picture. It was hard to tell what, though. The house had some odd colors thrown on it, and there was a bit of static that could be seen. After a couple of seconds, the colors started to get truly messed up and it stayed that way for a while. I would have expected something scary, but a hand came out, and Brian just stabbed through it. There was a bloodstain on the arm. It unexpectedly came back to the family on the couch, when there was a doorbell ring. Brian opened it, but it was unknown who it was because of the mirror. Brian welcomed whoever it was, and the family stood up. It cut back to Stewie for a couple of seconds, and then the house again for a couple of seconds. It then showed a gun; I had no idea why the gun was there. Then it cut to the house moving around. It seemed that behind the background was footage of Nazi soldiers. It went on for a while, and for the last couple of seconds you could barely see that it was a house. The picture moved out the screen for a second, then came back. For the last seconds of the episode, you could see someone moving curtains around during some peaceful music. There were no credits, it just cut to black. I was upset. I looked for the man who sold me the tape...he had several accounts, and he refused to take it back for any amount of money. I met Seth later at a fan convention and asked him about it. He told me there was no way the tape was his. He yelled at me for a while until I just quit talking about it. Later, I showed the episode to my friends because I kept the tape. We finished watching it and I went to get some beer, and when I came back, they were all gone. I found them all lying in the bathtub, dead, with the words spelled out in blood, "WE DON'T NEED THIS". I was truly upset, and I need to get to the bottom of this. Category:Non SpongeBob Lost Episodes